Vehicle hood structures are known which include (a) an outer panel that forms an outer surface of a vehicle, (b) an inner panel that is disposed below the outer panel and fixedly attached to the outer panel and that has a plurality of beam portions extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, having a hat-shaped section opening downward, and being separated from each other in the lateral direction of the vehicle, and which (c) covers a front part of the vehicle. Patent Document 1 describes an example of such vehicle hood structures. Patent Document 2 proposes a technique of disposing a reinforcing member (transverse beam member 20) in the lateral direction of the vehicle to ensure predetermined lateral stiffness (surface stiffness in the lateral direction of the vehicle).